4700th Air Defense Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type=fighter interceptor |role=air defense |size= |command_structure=Air Defense Command |garrison= |equipment=F-86 Sabre |battles= |decorations= }} The 4700th Air Defense Group is a discontinued United States Air Force (USAF) organization. Its last assignment was with the 4709th Air Defense Wing at Stewart Air Force Base, New York. It was activated in 1950 as a support unit for USAF units at Stewart. In 1954, it assumed an operational mission and was assigned two interceptor squadrons. The group was discontinued on 18 August 1955 and its personnel and equipment were transferred to the 329th Fighter Group (Air Defense). History The group was organized 1 December 1950 as the 4700th Air Base Group to replace the 4400th Air Base Group as the USAF host unit at Stewart AFB, NY in preparation for the transfer of Stewart to Air Defense Command (ADC) from Continental Air Command (CONAC).Abstract, History of 4400th Air Base Group, Sep 1950-Dec 1950 (retrieved Jan 14, 2012) It was assigned three squadrons to perform its duties. The 4700th was assigned to Eastern Air Defense Force. It transferred with Eastern Air Defense Force from CONAC to ADC upon ADC's reactivation in January 1951. The 4700th was redesignated as an air defense group in 1954 and reassigned to the 4709th Air Defense Wing with responsibility for air defense of the New York City area. The group was assigned the 330th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS), and the 539th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron,Maurer, Combat Squadrons pp. 645-646 which were already stationed at Stewart, flying North American F-86 Sabre fighter aircraftCornett & Johnson, pp. 126, 130 as its operational components. The 330th and 539th FIS had been assigned directly to the 4709th Air Defense Wing. In January 1955, the 330th FIS and 539th FIS converted to more capable radar equipped and HVAR rocket armed North American F-86Ds. The group was replaced by the 329th Fighter Group in 1955 as part of ADC's Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units which had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, (ed), Sturm, Volan, & McMullen, History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, p.6 Lineage * Designated and organized as the 4700th Air Base Group on 1 December 1950 * Redesignated 4700th Air Defense Group on 20 September 1954 * Discontinued on 18 August 1955 Assignments * Eastern Air Defense Force, 1 December 1950 - 20 September 1954 * 4709th Air Defense Wing, 20 September 1954 – 18 August 1955 Station * Stewart AFB, NY, 1 December 1950 - 18 August 1955 Components * 330th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 20 September 1954 – 18 August 1955 * 539th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 20 September 1954 – 18 August 1955 * 612th USAF Infirmary, ca. 1 January 1954 - 18 August 1955 * 4700th Installations Squadron 1 December 1950 - 18 August 1955 * 4700th Maintenance & Supply Squadron (later 4700th Materiel Squadron), 1 December 1950 - 18 August 1955 Aircraft * F-86D, 1955 * F-86F, 1954-1955 See also * Air Defense Command Fighter Squadrons References Notes Bibliography * Buss, (ed), Sturm, Volan, & McMullen, History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955 * * * Further Reading * Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126 * Category:Air defense groups of the United States Air Force Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Four digit groups of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations established in 1950 Category:Military units and formations in New York